Something Strangely This Way Comes
by Mandi96
Summary: The events of Blake Holsey High, as told by a student who does not become involved... at least in the usual way
1. Prologue: Wormhole

**A/N: I haven't seen Strange Days for several years, but a few days ago, right out of the blue, this story idea came to me. And once I get a story in my head, it won't go away! So here we go.**

**

* * *

**Prologue (Episode 1: Wormhole)

* * *

Mabuhay Diary,

_Catalyst, (cat-a-lyst); 1: A substance that enables a chemical reaction to proceed at a usually faster rate or under different conditions that otherwise possible. 2: an agent that provokes or speeds significant change or action. _

I think Blake Holsey High has received it's very own catalyst. Her name is Josie Trent. Ever since she arrived this morning, something in the air feels… different; charged; like we're on the precipice of something amazing. Don't ask me what.

Let me start from the beginning. While most other rooms are shared, I am fortunate enough to have a room all to myself. Fortunate… if that's what you call living in a tiny closet where I barely have room for my bed and desk. Blake Holsey High is a private school, one of the best in the entire state. It takes a lot of money to attend; money that our family just doesn't have. But with an IQ of 175, my mother felt it was her duty to send me to the best school that was available.

Ms. Durst lowered the tuition for me, but it was on the guarantee that I maintained a 95% average, got into no trouble and did a little work around the campus. I quickly agreed.

So that's how I found myself in this amazing boarding school, classes that (to my 175 IQ brain and photographic memory) are challenging, but not difficult, and in a small room that looks more as if it were an afterthought on the behalf of the builder than an actual room.

Anyways, back to Josie Trent.

When I first arrived at the school I asked the principle if I were allowed to make changed and decorate my room. She said it was alright as long as I didn't disturb the other students.

I think half the time the other students don't even know I exist. I go to class, do the work, and do odd jobs around the campus in the evening. I'm not a part of any clubs, I don't have any close friends, and I have no interest in anything.

Except art.

I love to paint. Ever since my chubby baby fingers held their first crayon, drawing and painting is the only thing that makes me feel alive. Unfortunately, due to some budget cuts a few years ago, the Art Class was stopped. There were only 2 of us in it.

So I re-arranged my room so that one wall was completely blank. I turned on all of my lights, and not for the first time, I wished that my room had a window. I took out my paints and brushes that I had left over from the class. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, picturing exactly what I wanted my wall to look like. I pictured green rolling hills, a bright blue sky with a blazing sun. There were flowers everywhere and the scene filled me with a sense of peace and tranquility. I opened my eyes and began to paint.

That was a month ago. I'm still faithfully working on the vision that I have in my mind. Every morning after I finished my morning classes I take a few minutes to add to my wall. It's very soothing to be able to forget all my worries and cares and just focus on the way the brush spreads the colours on the wall, the texture of the drywall and the imperfections in it.

I was concentrating on shaping the petals of a flower, trying to breathe life into the fragile plant when all of a sudden my peace and tranquility was interrupted by a deep rumbling sound. The suddenness of the noise made my brush momentarily slip, causing the petal to warp and take on a whole new shape.

I frowned and quickly wiped as much of it away as I could, but it was irreparable. I would have to repaint the entire background. I picked up another brush to start the work, but the rumbling started again. I listened closely. It was coming from the next room.

I was puzzled. The girl who had the room next to me, Corinne, was usually so quiet. There were a few times when she'd have her music going and it was a little distracting, but nothing like this.

I glanced at my watch. I didn't have a lot of time before my afternoon classes began and I was really hoping to get that section finished before then. I decided that I would casually stroll by her door (most of the students keep their doors open when they're in their rooms during the day, though I never do) and see if what she was doing would last long.

I was surprised when I glanced in and saw a completely new girl. Because of my photographic memory, I know the faces and names of everyone at this school. I watched for as long as I dared as the new girl re-arranged the room, obviously disregarding her room-mate's careful and precise housekeeping.

I quietly left and went back to my room and got ready for my next classes. I hadn't realized, because Corinne is usually so quiet, how thin the walls are.

Anyways, I found out later (the girls in the washroom were talking so loud I couldn't help but overhear) that her name is Josie Trent and that she got kicked out of her old school for attacking a teacher that she didn't like. She also led the entire school in a revolt and they had to close the school down for a month. There were also whispers that she had a boyfriend in college and that she had killed someone.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the ONLY truth in those stories is the fact that her name is Josie. But nevertheless, something is different about Blake Holsey High. I don't know what, but I have a feeling that 'something [if not wicked then certainly strange] this way comes'

Paálam,

Alicia


	2. Chapter 1: Invisible

Chapter One (Episode 2: Invisible)

Hej Diary,

I'm a people watcher: always have been, always will be. So when this morning I notice a kid walking around the halls with his arm sticking out, I start wondering what's happening.

I used to wonder what would happen if I were to suddenly disappear. Would anyone even notice I was gone? I doubt it. I'm not bitter; I realize that I have to take a little of the blame here. I could be more outgoing and make some friends.

But making friends is hard, and I'll only be here for a few more years. What's the point in establishing a connection with someone when in a little while you'll never see them again?

Anyways, back to my story.

I followed the kid back to the Science room. There is a good side to no one noticing you… I was able to follow them quite openly without them realizing it.

They left the door open. I just happened to drop my books beside the open door. I decided I'd take my time picking them up. It's not my fault they decide to discuss important issues with the door wide open. They didn't even try to whisper.

Turns out, the boy's name is Lucas, and he has an invisible friend named Marshall. Only Marshall is real, and for some reason he became invisible. No joke.

As soon as I heard the names, my photographic memory kicked in. I remembered them both as friends of Corinne and members of the Science Club.

Something else sticks out in my mind: Lucas called the school "Black Hole High." Now I've heard the school called many things before… but this is a first.

I was intrigued. So later, when I noticed Lucas, Corinne and Josie going into the Science room, I decided that since the day was so lovely, maybe I should consider doing my homework outside… on one of those little stone benches on the terrace… that just so happens to be near the outside door to the Science room… which was open.

I was there for their reminiscing. I was there for Marshall starting to disappear for good. I was there when they 'made him feel seen' and when 'he saw himself.'

What surprises me the most is that… it worked! It was completely unscientific, and made no sense at all… but it worked. Which is all that matters, right?

Still, I can't help thinking about it. Something weird is going on with this school.

The mural is going well. Josie's quieted down now, and I didn't have to re-arrange my schedule.

Tonight my job is to help the janitor. I like him because he doesn't talk. That sounds bad, but I find it very calming to be able to do a job without having someone nattering away in your ear. He usually gives me the job of emptying trash cans and wiping down chalkboards in the classrooms.

Tomorrow I'm going to see if I can find out anything more about this "Black Hole" business.

Farvel,

Alicia


End file.
